This disclosure relates to a supercritical carbon dioxide thermodynamic cycle in a power plant. Thermodynamic cycles are known and used to convert heat into work. For example, a working fluid receives heat from a heat source and is then expanded over a turbine that is coupled to a generator to produce electricity. The expanded working fluid is then condensed or compressed before recirculating to the heat source for another thermodynamic cycle.